scattered jigsaw
by the lola
Summary: So many things go on in one day - births, deaths, anniversaries, confessions, revelations, milestones. People cross paths, people fall in love, people fall out of love, people develop hate or lust, and someone's world can be ripped from underneath their feet in just one sentence. 100 chapters, 100 pairings. 15 - AstoriaCormac / Blinding
1. GinnyHarry, Flame

**Word Count: **376

**Challenge/Competition: **100 pairings challenge

**Prompts:** Flame

**Warnings: **None

**Disclaimer:** I don't claim to own Harry Potter, it's all JKR's.

**Note: **This is the beginning of what will be an one-hundred chapter story with one-hundred different pairings! It will go from weird to wonderful, there will be slash, het and cross-gen, stick around, please :)

* * *

Harry strokes the back of Ginny's hand subconsiously while staring into the flames before them, entranced. It's a lot to process - the war is done. Voldemort is dead, many of his loved ones are safe, things are about to_ change_.

At the same time though, he can almost _feel _the blood on his hands... all those lives of innocents; women, men, children - people who didn't deserve to die, not at all, not even a little bit.

He just wants to break down and cry, to crawl into a hole and never climb back out - to dissapear, really. The first battle is won, but it's now him verses himself, and he feels like he has a lot less chance of winning this time around.

"Harry?" Ginny frowns, moving in front of him. "Harry... come on, let's leave."

"I - I can't," He stutters.

"Why?" She takes his clammy hands into hers.

When he doesn't reply, because he can't and he has no reason to want to stay and nothing at all keeping him here, Ginny speaks again. "I know things don't feel right right now, but they will. Everyone's gained and lost something today, but you have to remember that you _saved _us all! And these people, they didn't sacrifice themselves for you; no, they sacrificed themselves for _this._" She motions around her, towards the destroyed Hogwarts building and the flames licking the Courtyard's walls.

"It doesn't feel like that Ginny, everything just feels... misplaced, fractured, like it all needs to click back together but it just _won't," _he sighs, trying not to sound _too _pathetic.

"I know it feels like today is going to go on forever, but you are going to move on, I am going to move on - everyone is. Time heals _all _wounds, and even the deepest of scars will fade over the years. With you, I will be fine, and with me, you will be fine. Okay?" She smiles just slightly, looping her arms around his neck.

Suddenly, one of those many fractures heals. It's just one out of many, but there's always time. "Okay." He pulls her into a short and soft kiss, perfect for the moment. "Let's leave."

* * *

**A/N-** Well guys, how did I do? I've only briefly written this pairing twice, so I'm still experimenting, and I hope this was enjoyed. Pairing requests for next time? Please, review, favourite & alert!


	2. DaphneBlaise, Cinnamon

**Word Count: **121

**Challenge/Competition: **100 pairings challenge

**Prompts:** Cinnamon

**Warnings: **None

**Disclaimer:** I don't claim to own Harry Potter, it's all JKR's.

* * *

_**Daphne/Blaise – Cinnamon Sticks**_

* * *

"Daph, why have you got a cinnamon stick wrapped in a bow in your pocket?" He raises an eyebrow sceptically, the cinnamon stick in his hand.

Rolling her eyes, she takes the cinnamon back. "You really don't listen to a word I say! It's for good luck."

"You don't need good luck, you are _lady _luck." He grins, knotting a hand in her hair.

"Yes, _because _I always have cinnamon in my pocket." She tries to frown, but he's leaning towards to her and she can't quite… concentrate on frowning as his lips are almost touching hers.

As they pull away from each other, he says, "Well I got you without a cinnamon stick, didn't I?"

"Don't be so sure." She winks.


	3. PansyRon, Wave

**Word Count: **190

**Challenge/Competition: **100 pairings challenge

**Prompts:** Wave

**Warnings: **None

**Disclaimer:** I don't claim to own Harry Potter, it's all JKR's.

**Note: **AU, as if the war hadn't ended.

* * *

_**Pansy/Ron – Believe**_

* * *

The waves lap at their feet, the silence around them is heavy but light – they both feel a relief at the peace, but they know it's just for now, right now, and that it can be broken at any minute.

"You know this will all change in the morning, right? We're moving along again," Ron whispers, daring to break the quiet.

"Of course I know that, we've been doing it for the past month!" Pansy snaps, but barely raising her voice, really.

"It's so beautiful here – I'd live here if I could." Even in the biting cold, his hands are still warm against hers.

"Well let's focus on getting living through this war first."

"I knew the peace would break, but I didn't think it would be so soon. When we have these moments, I just like to pretend things are normal, you know?" His blue eyes lock on her brown, and sadness is shared.

"Of course I understand, I've got one old friend with us here, everyone else is still suspicious," she mutters, casting her eyes to the ground.

"I'm not," he says sincerely.

"And that's all I care about."


	4. AstoriaDraco, Home

**Word Count: **198

**Challenge/Competition: **100 pairings challenge

**Prompts:** Home

**Warnings: **Light depictions of alcohol abuse

**Disclaimer:** I don't claim to own Harry Potter, it's all JKR's.

* * *

_**Draco/Astoria – broken glass, blurry memories, empty bottle**_

* * *

"Come on, let's go home," she says tightly as he opens his eyes, holding onto him in a firm grasp as he wobbles.

"I don't have to do everything you say!" And he's not sure where the rage comes from (it's the alcohol, the alcohol), but he shoves her away and she stumbles.

"Mate, listen to her – you're looking pretty unsteady." A younger man with sympathetic brown eyes pops up.

"Come on…" She smiles in a forced way, her features looking hideously sharp.

"Fuck off!"

"Woah woah, don't talk to your lady like that…" Another man comes over now, too.

Everything kind of slips into one – the memory of what he does is blurred, the cracks being filled by black. It's bad though, he knows (the alcohol, blame it on the alcohol).

As he regains conscious, little stabbing pains gnaw at him in his hands so he raises them to his face and glass – so much glass, filling his bloody hands with little shards, so shattered.

Maybe the blackouts are for the best (so he can keep drowning his sorrows) he'll make his way home to Astoria soon, apologize, buy her a book or maybe even a library, this time.


	5. HermioneSirius, Hope

**Word Count: **163

**Challenge/Competition: **100 pairings challenge

**Prompts:** Hope

**Warnings: **None

**Disclaimer:** I don't claim to own Harry Potter, it's all JKR's.

**Note: **Alright guys, first go at this pairing, this is AU with Sirius not dying, so Hermione isn't too young. Please be nice!

* * *

_**Hermione/Sirius – Light Me Up**_

* * *

Hermione knows that the day she stops hoping is the day that they are done. Although hoping is hard – it takes everything out of her, she is pale and exhausted and withdrawn and has only one thought _SiriusSiriusSirus_, it is worth it because without hope everything will crumble.

Without Sirius, or, without the hope of what they can and will be, every light turns off in her world. She doesn't care, she doesn't care that there's so much to lose because there's still so much to gain in her mind – she loves him and he loves her, love is something to explore!

Maybe her mind is just the ramblings of a delusional teenage girl, but she is intelligent and so is he. They recognize that they are going to have to fight for what they want, they recognize that things will never be easy but they are also (as well as very intelligent) hopeless romantics and all they want is their happy little ending.


	6. LilyRastaban, Lost

**Word Count: **121

**Challenge/Competition: **100 pairings challenge

**Prompts:** Lost

**Warnings: **Implied sex

**Disclaimer:** I don't claim to own Harry Potter, it's all JKR's.

* * *

_**Rastaban/Lily Evans – Just Once**_

* * *

One night, just one night, they just fall together.

Because he needs her, not just her body, her everything – if he'd been waiting for one moment in his life, this would be it. At her touch, his skin ignites, at her kiss, his soul burns.

What he doesn't realise, is that she is lost. She is lost and she's chosen the wrong person to lose herself in, and with each thrust she pushes him further and further to the dark side, because without her that is where he will be. Without her, he doesn't need to be light.

"Thank you," she mutters as she pulls on her clothes.

"For what?"

"Just, thank you."

And it doesn't click immediately, but it will.


	7. BellatrixVoldemort, Nightmare

**Word Count: **154

**Challenge/Competition: **100 pairings challenge

**Prompts:** Nightmare

**Warnings: **None

**Disclaimer:** I don't claim to own Harry Potter, it's all JKR's.

* * *

_**Bellatrix/Voldemort – Dying In Wait**_

* * *

It isn't just a nightmare. It's nightmare after nightmare after nightmare and then she wakes up, and she's living a nightmare. She wants to think that her live isn't worth living, but she still censors her own thoughts, still not used to the isolation of these four walls and the fact that _he _can't penetrate her mind as he pleases any more.

That, and the fact that she is _not_ weak. Bellatrix Lestrange does not _wish _for death, she makes others beg for it. _He _will come for her, she will be great again, he will be great again, _they _will be great again. Maybe this time, she'll be more than the Dark Lord's most faithful servant.

Just maybe, though.

The walls can close in on her, the black can drown her, the hallucinations can frighten her, the nightmare can drive her towards insanity but she will not wish for death, and she will wait because he _will _come.


	8. DaphneLucius, Stay

**Word Count: **186

**Challenge/Competition:** 100 Different Pairings Competition

**Prompts:** Stay.

**Warnings: **Implication of sex.

**Disclaimer:** I don't claim to own Harry Potter, it's all JKR's.

* * *

**_Daphne/Lucius - Stay_**

* * *

As the door swings open with no one behind it, her feet find their own way to the stairs, the elves don't stare nor glare, the house swells with comforting silence; she finds herself in a routine – a circle, guilt to pleasure to guilt. And pain. There's more than even _she _would have ever imagined.

And as the pleasured moans come to a slow but steady end, the tension in the air gathers and she knows what part comes now. It's always the same. His eyes become cold and hard, there's not an ounce of humanity in the grey to remind her of what she (dare she think it) _loves_.

But she doesn't even try; there's no will power left in her. He doesn't want her, no one does – she doesn't even want herself. Daphne pulls her pearly slip over her trembling body, and does the same with her dress. There's no goodbye, he doesn't deserve last words when she'll always be coming back anyway.

But a strong hand comes out, grabbing her wrist and she almost misses the croaky utterance of "Stay, please."


	9. LunaTheodore, Pause

**Word Count: **168

**Challenge/Competition:** 100 Different Pairings Competition

**Prompts:** Pause.

**Warnings: **None.

**Disclaimer:** I don't claim to own Harry Potter, it's all JKR's.

* * *

**_Luna/Theodore - With or Without_**

* * *

With Luna, days are seconds, weeks are days, months are weeks and years are mere months. Time holds no meaning – it slips through his fingers with her in his arms.

But without her, days are weeks, weeks are months, months are years. Time is his worst enemy, goading him with harsh thoughts, drowning him in self-pity, slowing down the beautiful transformation of Luna Lovegood.

Of course, he will love her forever; nothing is going to change that. But she is jumpy, she always loves easily but Luna is not fond of relationships. Relationships are easily breakable, she thinks, and she cannot face being anything but strong.

When he is with her, things fly by so quickly that they need a pause, a rewind, a slow-motion switch.

When he is without, things move in such painful slow-motion, he needs a play, a fast-forward, a speed up switch.

Forever stuck in two extremes, but he cannot quite bring himself to care. He has love, the most important thing of all.


	10. HermioneDraco, Detention

**Word Count: **288

**Challenge/Competition:** 100 Pairings

**Prompts:** Detention

**Warnings: **None

**Disclaimer:** I don't claim to own Harry Potter, it's all JKR's.

* * *

**_Draco/Hermione - Intense Curiosity _**

* * *

They each sit on opposite sides of the class from each other, body language stiff with hatred.

So their muscles stiffen but their minds wonder – wondering is natural, people can't help but be curious, the denial mingles with the curiosity and they consider each other.

Hermione just sits and hates her compassionate side for surfacing because she doesn't have time – she needs to be thinking and preparing, this is valuable library time. She can't take her eyes off of his position because it just looks so defeated, and she can see one of his grey eyes and he just looks wretched. Something's happened to him because he stopped abusing people, he stopped going out other than in class, he stopped talking all together and eventually he just seemed to fade. And then he flipped, so she flipped, and their anger and intelligence just perfectly matches for an argument.

Draco doesn't want to think – he wants to freeze, to climb into bed and reach the nothingness he is allowed to feel when he sleeps. But his mind just can't help it, he's so genuinely interested in Hermione because she seems so frazzled lately and he _knows _she's not delicate but she seems a little bit broken today. Her posture no longer appears stiff with anger or detestation, merely sadness or sleep deprivation or something equal to that. Really, he's used to being numb but sometimes he just gets out of control and can't make anything feel straight until he releases his anger. So he released it on her because she's just _too _perfect and she always seems to be analysing him with her know-it-all eyes.

"You can go now," Snape drawls.

Maybe detention wasn't all a waste.


	11. NarcissaLucius, Breath

**Word Count: **110

**Challenge/Competition:** 100 Different Pairings Competition

**Prompts:** Breath

**Warnings: **None

**Disclaimer:** I don't claim to own Harry Potter, it's all JKR's.

* * *

**_Lucius/Narcissa - You've got me, I've got you_**

* * *

"Just take a breath, Narcissa," he whispers, cradling her head physically but stroking her heart emotionally.

The panic just races through her veins and she wants to cry or scream or do _something_ but she can't – she can't breathe, she can't move, she can't speak. Everything freezes in her nightmares; she's paralysed in the memories of the past.

ust when she thinks she's not going to last a second longer without breathing, a tear drops onto her face and it's enough. It's enough to pull her back into life and she awakens to the glassy blue eyes of the man she will never be able to sleep without.


	12. RemusSirius, Rain

**Word Count: **122

**Challenge/Competition:** 100 Different Pairings

**Prompts:** Rain

**Warnings: **None

**Disclaimer:** I don't claim to own Harry Potter, it's all JKR's.

* * *

**_Remus/Sirius - yes, no, maybe so_**

* * *

"Come on Remus, let's live a little!" he says brightly as he twirls with the bottle of firewhiskey firmly in his grasp, trying to loosen the other boy and pull him into the state where they can be _RemusandSirius._

The other boy crosses his arms loosely, and frowns a little. "Sirius…"

The brightness Sirius is projecting can only last so long before it slips so he pulls up the happy expression on his face once more and replies, "Just one shot…"

So of course Remus can never say no to Sirius and one shot turns into ten and they find themselves outside in the relentless rain, enveloping each other in kisses of passion and hoping that soberness and morning never come.


	13. LilyTeddy, Candy

**Word Count: **182

**Challenge/Competition: **100 Different Pairings

**Prompts:** Candy

**Warnings: **None

**Disclaimer:** I don't claim to own Harry Potter, it's all JKR's..

* * *

**_Teddy/Lily - Choices_**

* * *

He slips the extra candy into her Hogwarts robes like he has done every year and then he sits because his thoughts aren't straight.

There's no words to describe what it is with Lily, because he knows he shouldn't feel what he does, he knows she's been like a little sister to him, he knows that the lines are blurred and he doesn't want to make her last year horrible for her.

Teddy is not selfish, he never has been and hopes to never be. So as much as he wants her, he will not ruin her – not more than everyone else already has.

Because he's okay slipping candy in her pockets and sending her cheerful owls, he's okay with fading into the background as long as he can prop her up in whatever trouble is causing her to fade.

One day, he'll be able to make sense of it. She'll be able to make her choice when he tells her, and that will be it. He can wait as long as he needs.

Waiting is all he ever does.


	14. AlbusGellert, Potion

**Word Count: **157

**Challenge/Competition:** 100 Different Pairings

**Prompts:** Potion

**Warnings: **None

**Disclaimer:** I don't claim to own Harry Potter, it's all JKR's.

* * *

**_Albus/Gellert - blurring lines _**

* * *

The edges of Albus' mind blur, his heart thumps and he can't think straight. He wants to make the right decisions, but he can't.

_What's the point? Where does being good ever get us?_

Gellert's words just run through his head and he wants to forget them but he can't. He's transfixed with the passion that flows along with his easy words, the desolation the sentence started with and the craziness it ended with.

_Just do this for me. We can rule the world together, Albus!_

And then it goes from craziness to normalcy to excitement, and it's as if he's spoken every emotion in twenty-two words. It's as if Gellert has put him under a spell – slipped a potion in his drink, except he hasn't.

This is Albus when he feels, and he hates how it puts cloth over his eyes. He can't see anything, there is no clarity, there is nothing.

Only Gellert.


	15. AstoriaCormac, Gryffindor

**Word Count: **206

**Challenge/Competition:** 100 Different Pairings

**Prompts:** Gryffindor

**Warnings: **None

**Disclaimer:** I don't claim to own Harry Potter, it's all JKR's.

**Note: **The prompt of 'Gryffindor' was used by me using a Gryffindor trait - pride.

* * *

**_Astoria/Cormac - Blinding _**

* * *

"You," she shouts angrily, pushing him with both hands, "Are so bloody _proud," _she pushes him again, more forcefully this time, "That it blinds you!"

He throws his hands out in front of him in question. "This is how you're choosing to react? _Really_, Astoria? Because I don't think that is the problem at all."

Shooting him a fierce look, she replies, "Yes, Cormac, because no one needed to – not like that!"

"No one needed to what? Find out about us?" He raises an eyebrow; taking a step back from her now she'd practically squared up to him.

"Not by you yelling it to the whole of the Courtyard and everyone surrounding as if I'm some sort of prize!" she yells back.

He shakes his head. "You're not a prize and you're not an object. You're a person and the person _I _love. We don't have to hide anymore, Astoria, that's something to be happy about!"

"It won't be, not when my family find out." But she considers him, and she just can't help but melt a little. She can never keep her jagged edges around him, and she sighs, "I love you."

Cormac just smiles and it's all she needs.

* * *

**AN - **I have to admit, I was actually going to abandon this. But, the deadline has been moved back, so I should actually have time to do it! Hope you're all enjoying so far, pretty please review/favourite/alert, and of course, request pairings. :)


End file.
